


I never stopped

by hesafineline



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU ending, Aaron Hotchner Needs a Hug, Emily Prentiss Needs a Hug, Episode: s09e14 200, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Aaron Hotchner, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Injured Emily Prentiss, Post-Episode: s05e07 Emily, Post-Foyet, Post-Haley, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective Emily Prentiss, emily-back-from-london, no-beth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesafineline/pseuds/hesafineline
Summary: When all the dust had settled, he found himself looking at her with all the love and admiration he had. Everything had changed, except for them.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	I never stopped

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii i hope you like this little story post-episode 200 (JJ's kidnapping). i adore Emily and Aaron and would've loved if this would have actually happened.

As we raced down the hall, our chests burnt with fear and lack of oxygen. They had no idea if JJ would be ok, but they found themselves praying that she would be. She had a family, they were a family, and they could not lose her. They entered the room and found Askari about to stab JJ, Aaron didn’t even hesitate to shoot him. Emily rushes over JJ, and she sighs in relief, JJ is alive. She looked at Aaron, and they shared a look that explained everything, 'JJ was ok, we found her in time'. JJ breathes Matt and Emily nods and goes over to the injured man. ”It looks terrible,” she thinks, and she can tell Aaron is thinking the same; nonetheless he tells her to help JJ, but when she looks over to the blonde she’s gone. 

“fucking hell JJ” Emily sighs as she rushes to roof (thanks to Matt’s intel), after an exhaustive fight on the roof and almost losing JJ again, hastings was actually dead. JJ finally broke down she collapsed in Emily’s arms, and she had to carry her down to the ambulance basically. As JJ hobbled over to the ambulance Matt was in, Emily looked over at Aaron, and she could have just cried. I have missed him so much, she has missed everyone so much but especially Aaron, her Aaron. They found themselves gravitating towards each other, and Aaron pulled her into the longest hug they have ever shared, she could feel him breathing in her scent. She did the same, god she had missed the way he smelt. he whispered "you ok?" in her ear. She nodded again into his covered chest "am now" she whispered back, he placed his lips on the top of her head so lightly she almost didn’t feel it, almost. 

It’s been a few days since they found JJ and she looked better physically. However, the emotional scars would be with her forever. The team knew that especially Emily - she still battled with the trauma of Doyle every day. Emily was sat across from Aaron, and he smiled at her so wide she couldn’t help but return the smile. He took a sip of his drink as he said "how long do we have you for?", ah a question she had dreaded "I’m not sure, Hotch, i wish it was longer though" she replied and he gave her this look that screamed 'me too'. JJ and Will were the first people to leave, she missed henry and was understandably tired, next was Reid he was excitedly going on about a french film that they only show every year. Garcia and morgan were the next to leave using some dumb ass excuse about a double date. Still, Emily knew that was bullshit and then finally Rossi - he placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered ”non lasciarlo andare” in her ear 'don’t let him go'… she half laughed and half sighed as her eyes flicked up to Aaron. “and then there were two” Aaron said, she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, something she used to do all the time before she left them, left him for London. “I’ve missed you, mon amour,” she said as she gripped his hand in his, she felt him shift to look down at her. She looked up at him, his eyes clouded over, and suddenly his lips were against hers, a feeling she would never forget. His lips were all over her, and she was on fire “let’s go back to mine, em” he whispered between pecks. She nodded, and they were rushing back to his.

They were at his house, in his bed, between his sheets and they were entangled, their clothes had been carelessly thrown around his room and their skin burned with the anticipation. After all the missed nights and the longing stares, it had been too long, however, it still felt like it had only been hours since they were last together like this. Emily could barely control her moans, as Aaron sucked along her neck, leaving marks which would tell the world she was his. Her eyes rolled back as he found her sweet spot, his fingers danced along her clit, and she’s never felt so alive. “There’s no one here but us Em, let it all out” she felt herself getting closer to the edge, somewhere she hasn’t been for so long. Her moans were getting so vocal, but she couldn’t help herself she had missed him so much and right now, as she came undone in his arms she could not remember the reason why she would have left in the first place. “Aaron, i love you.” she cried out as he entered her, he grunted into her shoulder, licked and sucked along her clavicle, pounding in and out of her most private and sensitive area, “i love you so much Emily, more than you’ll ever know” he breathed against her skin, she was close, so close. She could feel him shaking as his sweat dripped onto her torso, she came around him, she felt herself clench, and then he came inside of her, he brought her closer to him as he slowly let them calm down. After a few minutes, they were detached too soon, but Aaron cuddled her close again, and she finally felt at home for the first time in years. 

He was stroking her hair absent-mindedly, and he felt so complete with her in his arms,  
“I meant what i said em, i love you. I always have and always will” she laughed “you’ve always loved me?” she challenged jokingly, “even when i was running rampant during the summer just to piss off my mother? Even then?” she smirked up at him. He placed a kiss on her head, “yes, even when you would tell me to fuck off when i asked if you were okay, i love you, every part of you and i want to spend the rest of my life with you and jack.” her breath hitched, is he asking her to marry him? Be his girlfriend? Move-in with him and jack? A million thoughts ran through her head, and she felt her body tense up. He felt this too, “i want you to marry me, will you marry me, Emily Prentiss?” she knew what she wanted to say, deep down she wanted to say yes; “Aaron i came back two days ago, I’ve been gone so long, and i have a life in London -” he cut her off, “Em, we have wasted so much time together i want to grow old with you, have kids with you, argue with you over milk, say every cliche romantic thing on the internet to you, go to bed with you, wake up to your little snores and show you how much i love you every single day.” As she absorbed everything he said she envisioned their life together “yes,” she said, “yes?” he replied, “i will marry you, Aaron Hotchner.” he smiled at her as he realised what she said, he kissed her with all the love in his body as images of everything they are going to experience together went through his head. He knew that he had found his person.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please let me know of any spelling or grammar mistakes!


End file.
